Telekinesis (Blood Omen 2)
Abilities article |image=BO2-Icon-DarkGift-Telekinesis.png |caption=Telekinesis in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Telekinesis was a Dark Gift used by Kain in Blood Omen 2. ''Kain gained the Dark Gift in ''Chapter 7:The Canyons after absorbing the veins of the Seer . Telekinesis was unusual as it was gained from a Hylden, rather than a Vampire. Profile Telekinesis was the ability to manipulate objects using the mind. This manifested in-game as a circular targeting reticle that was manually aimed. The reticle would automatically 'lock-on' when aimed at enemies or manipulatable objects within range. Ordinarily the reticle was purple in color (indicating no lock), but this would change to red in the presence of anenemy character or white with NPC 's. Once locked on, activating the ability would fire a 'telekinetic projectile' at the desired character, powerful enough to kill Human NPC's. Telekinesis was also able to lock onto manipulatable objects, most notably Glyph seals, when the reticle glowed white and when used, this would activate the mechanism (usually rotating the Glyph Seal). This type of usage was particularly seen in puzzles "'''Dark Gift:Telekinesis' The Telekinesis gift is similar to Charm. After selecting and activating it, use the left stick to move the circular cursor to the desired target. Unlike Charm, Telekinesis works primarily on inanimate objects, such as the green Glyph Seals that act as locks."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 62.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Telekinesis "Kain can activate certain switches using only his mind. Press the (Dark Gift) button to enter Telekinesis mode and then use the left analog stick to aim the cursor at what you want to activate. Once a switch is selected, press the (Dark Gift) button again to activate the switch." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. . Kain first gained this Dark Gift when he headed to the Seer's home in the Canyons. The Seer was able to provide Kain with information regarding the Device and illustrate the Glyph Seals that he would need to activate to enter the Device and control Hylden machinery from then on. To this end she persuaded Kain to drink her blood and he gained the Dark Gift Telekinesis. "Telekinesis (Gained by visiting the Witch in Chapter 7) Allows Kain to affect objects from a distance." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Seer: "Agh! Good, yes, drink, my dark prince. Feel my powers coursing through your veins. You can manipulate objects already by sheer will alone. But as you were taught, you can only use this ability at close range. By drinking my blood, you will be granted the gift of Telekinesis. You will be able to manipulate objects at a great distance. And, you will be able to activate this symbol, and enter the Device." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "You've found the Seer's abode, so open the door and enter. A cut-scene shows Kain asking her for information. She reveals that he'll need to drink her blood to gain the ability to manipulate objects. He'll need this Telekinesis gift to enter the device.//Without warning, the Sarafan Lord appears. The Seer hurriedly transports Kain to the entrance to the device. Call up your Dark Gift menu; you now have Telekinesis. Select it and activate it by pressing the Dark Gift button. Target the green symbol above the door and press the Dark Gift button once again." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 61.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Telekinesis is the only Dark Gift gained from a non-Vampire and the only one that did not require the original users death . Notes *The targeting reticle of Telekinesis is the same as the reticle used for the Charm Dark Gift. *Telekinesis is part of a long line of 'Telekinetic' abilities presented in the Legacy of Kain series; ''Blood Omen'' featured several abilities that involved firing projectiles of a magical nature, most notably Energy Bolt ; Soul Reaver (and Soul Reaver 2) featured the Telekinetic force projectile, Reaver bolts and the (removed) Amplified Force Projectile, SR1 The Amplified Force Projectile at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). all of which behaved in similar manner to Telekinesis, but without the more complex object manipulation. Ultimately the various 'telekinetic' abilities of Raziel and Kain would be united in ''Defiance '' under the title of telekinesis, though with notable differences between the versions used by Raziel and Kain, these would later be 'evened out' by Raziel's gaining Enhanced telekinesis from Turel (a slightly different version of the Amplified Force Projectile) . The TK (Telekinesis) abilities are likely developed from the Telekinetic Force Projectile and Telekinesis respectively. See also * Blood Omen 2 Dark Gifts at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 dark gifts